Acanthus
Acanthus - afterwards known as Garnet - is a chosen of Kujata who later became an Offense-type Replica. Story A Beast Falls Created by Kujata to eliminate Euriel, the woman known as Acanthus traveled in the deserted Interra, searching for the power to defeat him. Before confronting him, however, she left traces of herself, registering messages to an eventual successor in the case she was defeated. Despite her formidable power, she was unable to kill Euriel. The latter, after defeating and killing her, used her body as the basis for a Replica. Said Replica, taking the name Garnet, was not stable enough, and she kept her Soul during the process, eventually escaping Euriel's laboratory and wandering on her own, battling all those she encountered. Eventually, Garnet encountered Juniper and after a brief fight for dominance, agreed to accompany her. Learning the Truth Eventually, through Behemoth blood-induced visions, Juniper learned of Euriel's actions and swore to avenge Acanthus. Although the latter was still deprived of most her memories as Acanthus, she understood that Juniper was created to finish what she started. Thus, Garnet followed Juniper to take her revenge as well. Garnet helped Juniper defeat Euriel and later save the world which resulted in Juniper becoming divine. With her newfound power, Juniper restored Garnet to her original existence as Acanthus. Despite lingering resentment against Euriel, she ended up grudingly forgiving him and stayed by Juniper's side, watching over mankind. Appearance Like all Replicas, Garnet is a white-haired woman with pale skin and black bandage-like clothes all around her body. As an Offense-type Replica, she possesses shining red eyes when in battle, and dull white eyes the rest of the time. As a human, "Acanthus", her physical appearance remains much like her Replica body, albeit with light blue eyes akin to Juniper's and constant red eyes. Personality Acanthus and Garnet share the same personality : a headstrong woman with a short temper and a tendancy to attack first and ask questions later. Domineering, brutal and often lacking subtlety, Acanthus remains empathetic and protective of those she deems weak and innocent. Her burning sense of justice makes her a merciless avenger against those she deems to be wrong. She is also quit eprotective of Juniper whom she considers - both literally and figuratively - as her little sister, and the two often fight and bicker about who is the strongest of the two, a constant playful rivalry. Powers * Weapon Use: Garnet can use, like all Replicas, Bahamut Weapons. * Enhanced Strength: Garnet is able to wield massive weapons and use them to strike her enemies in rapid succession, inflicting massive damage. She shares part of her power with the hunter she is associated with. Storylines * Behemoth Ascent shows Garnet's existence as a Replica and her memories as Acanthus. Trivia * Garnet is a kind a gemstone. Acanthus, while also being a plant name like Juniper's, is a pun on the sentence "I can, thus" and a representation of her determination. Category:Character Category:Replica Category:Interra Category:Avatar